Why?
by VampireWolf0131
Summary: After BD. Nothing to do with my other stories. Leah. Seth. Embry. The only werewolves who haven't imprinted. Three chance meetings. Three intertwining stories. please R R, this should have Embry also, but I put only Leah and Seth for characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this is my first attempt at a oneshot, please, no flames. No, it has nothing to do with FL, or Scars, or RTM. I may add more chapters, but that's doubtful. I just thought of this the other day while I was doing homework. The question: Homework…or writing? Since I posted this, you can probably guess what I chose. What? Technically, I'm doing English. Lol…**

**Why?**

Leah and Seth Clearwater were running. They're jobs –Seth: Bookseller, Leah: Bartender—had just ended for the night, and they had met up at the corner, like they had been doing for the past year. Only then, did it start raining.

As their feet hit the flooded sidewalks, water splashed, sloshing into they're sneakers and wetting the already sodden pair of skinny jeans Leah was wearing. The water being kicked up by the siblings continuously assaulted the bottoms of Seth's cargo shorts.

Up ahead, the two saw the dark shape of a bus stop. They exchanged a look and headed for the sheltered bench. In a matter of seconds, they reached it, they're breaths steady and normal. Leah sat down, despite her high body temperature, she felt chilled to the bone. The water absorbing clothes she was wearing, stuck to her as she brushed the dripping strands of hair from her face.

Seth sat down besides his sister. "The rain sucks." Said Leah, "You'd think I'd be used to it by now, living here all my crappy life, but it still sucks."

"I know," replied Seth, brushing back his floppy dark hair from his face, suddenly lit up with a boyish glee.

"No." stated Leah, knowing her brother far to well to not know what he was planning. "You are not breaking into singing in the rain."

The tall young man pouted jokingly, then straitened as he heard a noise no normal human could hear. "Hey Embry," Seth said without turning around.

"Dude. At least let me try to sneak up on you!" Embry cried out, over the loud thudding of rain against roof.

"Embry," said Leah, rolling her eyes, "You need to have some kind of power that dulled our senses, if you expect _us_ not to hear you coming."

He sighed, coming to sit beside the Clearwaters. "Whatever. Horrible weather tonight eh?"

"You got that right," said Seth. Silence ensued.

For half an hour as the rain cascaded, the three sat in silence. Once in a while, one of them would try to say something, then stop, not having said anything. Although, each knew what was on the others mind.

Leah fidgeted, Seth cleared his throat, and Embry moved his sneakers through the puddles at his feet.

"Okay." Leah started, "I just was thinking…" her words seemed to rouse Seth from his thoughts.

He said, "I was just wondering"

The brother and sister could not voice their thoughts. Embry finished for them, "About imprinting."

"Yeah." Said Seth. Leah nodded.

"You guys think we even have a chance?" asked Embry.

Seth looked at the falling rain, "You know how I always think we have a chance?" he asked, "Sometimes, I just…I just…I don't know. You know? We're the only ones and it's been what?"

"Six years, three months and some odd days." Answered Leah. Seth and Embry looked at her, astonished. Realizing her mistake, Leah blushed.

Embry stared at her, "How the hell do you know that?"

She hung her head, knowing her secret had been blown, "I have a good sense of time?" Leah tried. As expected, Seth and Embry didn't believe her.

"Sam." The two said together. "He dumped you the year before, and then there's always the fact that you hate being a shifter." Seth finished.

"Would you two morons stop inquiring into my personal life?" she asked.

"We're just stating the all too obvious facts." Replied Embry. Leah rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I don't care." She said, crossing her arms. They all knew the lie; they all knew it had been about imprinting. After the first few years, Leah had taken a new route. She didn't care anymore. That was what she told everybody. Of course, no one believed her.

To break the silence that had followed Leah's statement, Embry asked, "So…how about those Nationals huh?"

Leah snorted, "You're talking about a baseball team. In winter." She stated, "Nice sense of time."

"I know, right?" Embry said with a sarcastic expression plastered across his face.

"How the hell does it happen?" asked Seth.

"I don't know," said Embry, "they say it just 'happens'"

Leah stated what they were all thinking, "Then why in god's name hasn't it happened to us?"

**A/N: Thanks to whoever actually read this, please R+R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I know I said that this story was just going to be a one-shot, but now, I've reconsidered. A few friends told me I should add another chapter. So, here it goes. Please R+R. Just FYI: This chapter was written while the author was listening to the RENT soundtrack and Over My Head (Cable Car) by the Fray.**

Why Chapter 2: Tabloids

Leah POV

"Tabloids?" asked a tall young man. He had dark hair, slightly ruffled, with that 'just woke up' kind of look I had noticed on a lot of boys. "A girl like you reads tabloids?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Oh, I didn't mean it that way," he backtracked, "It's just you don't seem like the type who reads them," his arm gestured towards the stack of magazines I had laid down near the cash register, then to me. I looked down at myself. Seeing his point. Tall, lean, and a bit muscled girls don't usually sit around reading celebrity gossip all day.

"Well you're right about one thing," I replied, smiling, "They aren't mine, they're for my cousin, Emily." She was with Sam at the moment. They had gone to Seattle for a few hours, and would be back shortly. Emily had asked me to buy her the magazines. Something about the break-ups and make-ups seemed to appeal to my cousin.

"Next, please." Said the cashier, scanning my items. I swiped my MasterCard and signed. As she printed my receipt and bagged my purchases, the guy behind me said, "I didn't catch your name,"

I rolled my eyes, imagining myself in a movie, "I didn't give it." With that, I grabbed the two bags and walked out of the store.

Outside, was a sheltered parking lot. You know the kind, dark, lit only by the interspaced yellow lights. Perfect place for an ambush.

I had made my way halfway to my car – a Bentley GT Convertible, if you must know – when I heard footsteps running up behind me. A guy was yelling. At me? With my supernatural hearing, I could make out that we were the only two people in the garage. Keeping my pace steady and not turning, I continued toward my car. I could outrun anyone.

"Hey! You! The one who bought tabloids!" he called across the lot. The man had reached me, and in one quick movement he was on the floor. Did I ever mention that there was a Kung Fu class in La Push?

"What the freaking hell!" he cried, "I just want to know what your name is!"

That was when I turned around to see the guy who had stood in back of me in the line for the cashier. "Oh, god, I'm sorry!" I told him, helping him up. "Are you ok? I kinda thought you were a kidnapper or something."

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, "And about the kidnapper thing, totally understand. Everyone thinks that. I make it a habit to follow every good looking, sensible girl I meet in a supermarket."

I laughed, "Was that a compliment?"

"Depends what you mean by compliment." He replied.

We stood in silence for a while, as I thought about what he had said. Good looking. Sensible…

"So, what's your name?" I asked, meeting his gaze. He was a few inches taller than me, his eyes a dark green, like the forests surrounding Forks.

"Hey," he said, "That's not fair. I asked you first."

"Yeah, but you want to know my name, I don't really care about yours"

He put his hands over his chest, "Ouch! You don't know how much that hurts!"

I rolled my eyes. Again.

"Okay, it's Tanner. Tanner Kross" he said, sighing. "You got it out of me. There aren't a lot of girls who can do that."

I smiled sweetly at him, "I guess I'm special."

"Special Ed…" he whispered, under his breath jokingly.

I glared at him, and started walking away.

"Hey!" Tanner called after me, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that!" He reached his hand out to grab my shoulder. He probably remembered the incident earlier and quickly pulled it away. "And you owe me your name."

By then, we had reached my car. I opened the door, threw my bags into the passenger seat, slid inside, and stuck the keys into the slot. "It's Leah, Leah Clearwater," I said before backing out and blasting the stereo.

Tanner. Tanner Kross. He was…nice. And…funny. And kinda…cute. I had to admit that there might have been something in his casual flirting. He had chased after me to learn my name, after all.

And I did like him. Not like Sam of course, that had been a sort of 'love at first sight' thing. I hadn't really believed in them before. Tanner was more…friendly? Sam was I guess…intense. Really intense. How many times had I heard him tell me he loved me more the entire world. How he would never leave me. Ever. Look where that got me. A couple of years wasted on bitterness.

Then. Tanner. I couldn't do that to him. It would hurt him so much. I knew, firsthand. The experience with Sam had made me careful. Where I would go head first into something, now I wouldn't.

Look at me. Just because a guy started flirting with me, and actually seemed to like me, I started getting ahead of myself.

It had only been a week. Since the day I had sat at a bus stop, with Seth and Embry, sheltering from the rain. We had talked about…imprints. Even optimistic Seth hadn't thought we had a chance. But now with Tanner, I had a choice I needed to make. The more I thought about the risks, the more I wanted Tanner to like me.

If there was no chance, I could take the risk. Couldn't I?

**A/N: Thank you all for reading this! Please review; I love to hear feedback. Please no flamers though, I don't really mind them, it's just if you could say that you don't like my story in a more civilized way. Thank you. Oh! By the way, the picture of Leah's car is on my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey people who read this! Thank you to ZareenBlack, VampireGirl1313, and help-me-think-of-a-name for reviewing!**

**Who agrees that Kanye West was being a moron for what he said at the VMAs when Taylor Swift got her award? Gods, you just don't say that on tv, not to mention Taylor Swift totally deserved the award. No offence to Beyonce, but her music video is just her dancing.**

**This chapter was kind of hard to write, it being in Seth's POV, but I hope I did a better job with it then I did with the Seth POV chapter in FL.**

Why? Chapter 3: Books and Bailey

Seth POV

I loved working in a bookstore. Firstly, I get a 30% discount on any book I want to buy. Why would I? I can read all day, and get paid for it. And secondly, I get to meet all kinds of different people. I'm always looking for that special one. My imprint.

Needless to say that I haven't found them yet. The others – Excluding Leah and Embry – don't realize how hard it is to find your forever mixed in with the crowd. Most of them just imprinted; Bam! Simple.

Until a week ago, Embry and Leah probably had thought that I always had hope. Always knew we were going to imprint. We just needed the right people to cross our paths.

That was the façade. I had to keep the brave face up for Lee. After Sam had imprinted on Emily, my sister had nearly lost herself. I had nearly lost her.

In the old days, before all of this werewolf stuff, and Sam, Leah had been my best friend. I could tell her anything, and everything. Yeah, we had the normal brother-sister annoying thing, but overall, we loved each other.

That changed when Leah got into high school, and met Sam. She became more sarcastic, and way more annoying. Trying to look good everyday was one of the things I hated about the 'new Leah'. Lee would wake up at 6:00 each morning and stay in the bathroom till 7:30, when she needed to go to school. That meant, I had to brush my teeth at the kitchen sink.

I knew she still cared about me, even when she forgot our plans and went to hang out with Sam instead, but I still resented her for it. Then came that fateful day when Emily had come for a visit and Sam had imprinted.

For a few weeks before that, Leah had gone crazy worrying about him. She hadn't gotten any kind of call, or email from him, and she hadn't seen him at school. That was when she went back to the 'semi-old' Leah, who would do stuff with her little brother.

Sam came back, and the new Leah returned. Then he dumped her for Emily. I hated Sam after that, him having caused Leah so much pain with his disappearance, and then dumping her; just like that. When I had shifted myself, I mostly forgave him for all he had done, knowing he didn't have a choice. But even now, six years later, there was still a part of me that hated Sam.

Now Leah needed me, her lifeline to sanity. She had found a friend in Jake, but he had imprinted on Ness, in Leah's words 'abandoning us'. It was just Leah, Embry, and I who hadn't imprinted. Yet. And I knew that if it happened to me before Lee, she would be happy for me, while harboring her hatred of the unfairness. If it happened to Embry, she'd think it was just another way of fate saying that she wasn't good enough. Because it was _Embry_.

Footsteps. A heartbeat. Breathing, I turned around, thinking it was my boss. The room was empty except for the shelves rising to the ceiling, packed with books. _Ding…Ding…_ the electronic bell that signaled the opening or closing of the door rang.

"Hi," I greeted warmly, "Welcome to Baker's Books," The girl standing in the doorway wore jeans and a hoodie, unzipped to show the green shirt she was wearing. She smiled at me.

"Thanks," she said, looking at the towers of books. "I'm Bailey, I just moved to Forks, thought I'd get to know the area." Bailey walked toward a bookshelf, scanning the titles.

I walked toward her, "Forks? But this is La Push," I said confused. She didn't look up.

"I know," she replied, "I just had a feeling coming here would be…right."

"Oh, cool, well, if you need anything," she turned, "I'll be right there," I pointed toward the counter I had been standing at when she walked in.

"Kay," she said, and for the first time since she had walked in, meeting my gaze.

I'd like, no love to tell you that my whole world shifted, and now Bailey was at the center and all that. I'd love to tell you that there was some sort of spark between us. I'd like to tell you that I felt anything at all towards Bailey, but alas, it wasn't true.

Nothing, nothing at all.

I sighed under my breath, un-audible to any normal human. As I turned back to the counter, it was the first time I noticed the strange scent that lingered around her. It had the faintest hint of the wild, under some kind of lavender scented perfume. The wild smell, it reminded me of the smell we shifters had, but not…

As I sat down, I kept my eyes on her. Until she looked back at me. Bailey walked toward me, holding a book. When she places it on the counter, I am able to read the cover. Julie of the Wolves.

"Wolves?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

Hailey blushed, her cheeks reddening. "Yeah, they're my favorite animals." She brushed her hair out of her face. There it was. Again. The scent of lavender, the trace of human, the hint of the wild.

"Really?" I asked, "That's cool, they're my favorite too," When you can change into one, it kind of influences your favorite animals.

She gasped, "Oh, my god! That is so cool," Bailey pushed the book toward me, along with a credit card, and I started the task of scanning and bagging the book for her. "So, you know my name, what's yours?"

I handed Bailey the book, "Firstly, you didn't give me your whole name, and it's Clearwater, Seth Clearwater," she rolled her eyes at my remark, or maybe it was the James Bond impersonation.

"It's Case, Bailey Case," she smiled deviously.

"Haha," I said, "So, how's Forks and surrounding area suiting you?"

Bailey looked out the window for a second before turning her attention back to me. "I love it, except for the fact that it's nearly almost overcast." She continued, getting more energetic, "The forest, it's amazing, I love the trees and the mountains, everything is so green up hear!"

"So, you like the forest?" I started, "Well, there's a pack of wolves that live in the woods, I might be able to take you to see them sometime…if you want that is."

Her reaction was instantaneous, "Yes! Oh, please! Yes! Thank you so much Seth, I couldn't imagine anything like that ever!"

I smiled, as she scribbled her number onto a scratch paper, "Yeah,"

"Bye!" she called, walking towards the door.

When she was gone, I read more of the book I had been reading when she walked in. I didn't exactly like Bailey, she was more of a…a friend. In only a few minutes with her, I knew she could become one of my best friends. I have a good sense of people.

Now, my problem was to convince Jake to let Bailey see the pack. That would be fun. Not.

**A/N: So…I know I could probably have written the second to last paragraph way better, but I'm going to leave it like that, seeing as I want to get this chapter out tonight. Ugh. I have to go to a basketball clinic tomorrow, and although I love to play the sport, I don't like going to clinics. Basketball isn't to me, how soccer is. Thank you guys for reading this chapter, yay! I got two chapters out in one day! Even though the first chapter of the day was published at 1:00 in the morning…hehe…So, please review, I love to hear your thoughts. And no. Seth doesn't like Bailey. She's more of a 'Seth-likes-as-a-friend' ish person. Thanks, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So…yeah…I FINALLY got this posted! Yes! Sorry for the late updates on stuff anyone who even reads any of my stories! School is a nightmare. Thank the gods/goddesses/any other deities for the weekend! Yes! I made my schools soccer team! Woohoo! So yeah, basically not a lot of time to write. Sorry guys! My teachers are into giving us a test a week (every teacher), and at the least an hour of homework a night. With that, and soccer tryouts, and kung fu, and trimester reports going out…I'm probably going to have to be more focused on my math homework then writing. Sorry! So, onto the chapter! FYI: Kyara is supposed to be pronounced "Kira" yeah, it's a weird spelling, I know. G'night.**

Why? Chapter 4: Twins

Embry POV

I sighed, watching the people hurry past, pushing shopping carts full of…stuff. Stuff, stuff stuff. That's all I saw nowadays. It wasn't even like there was any meaning left in the world.

People just didn't seem happy. No. I wasn't happy. I would help an old lady after she fell down. I'd pick up her bags and help her up. For some reason, I didn't feel good about myself after that. Something was missing from my life.

Being me, I knew what it was. Not having one, it sucked. My only consolation; I wasn't the only one.

Both Seth and Leah had not imprinted yet. And we knew that we all probably would never. It's a wonder I didn't kill myself. There's nothing really to care about in my life. I just couldn't, no wouldn't be able to do that to myself. It's against my natural instinct to survive.

As I had this deep philosophical discussion with myself, a guy who looked about thirteen walked up to me, holding one of those NetBook things.

"Dude, you know where I can get a new laptop?" he tried to hand me a fifty dollar bill as I was stacking boxes of chips.

"Nope," I said, pushing the money back at him.

"Come on,"

"No,"

"Please,"

"No way,"

"Come on,"

"Nope,"

By then, we had reached the technology section. I moved boxes of iPod nanos from my cart to the stacks in front of me.

"Look—"

"Security." I said into my walky talky, "Isle 9."

I had the sweet satisfaction of watching the most annoying kid in the world being dragged away holding a broken laptop.

"Hey," I turned, mentally slapping myself for not smelling them already.

Two girls stood in front of me. Both had long, black hair, the color of a raven's feather, that fell straight down their backs before curling at the ends. Both had startling white skin and both, looked beautiful. Oh, and that's right, both were wearing sunglasses. In winter. At night.

"Can I assist you with anything?" I asked. I hated the stupid line I was supposed to ask each customer.

"Yeah, you could move out of the way," snapped the one on the right. I moved, wary of the two vampires.

"Sorry," said the one on the left, as the girl I assumed to be her sister grabbed an iPod from the stacks behind me, "Kyr is a bit temperamental."

'Kyr' glared at the girl, "That's supposed to mean something from the girl who attacked me because I got mud on her sports gear?"

"Hello! It was expensive and _white_!" she cried.

"Whatever," said her sister, "Just can I borrow your credit card?"

She handed over a green and silver MasterCard, and in turn, Kyr handed it to me.

_Kristyn Glade_ the card read.

"Uh, Kristyn Glade, I can't sell this to you," I said, gesturing to the cash registers.

"Oh!" Kristyn said, dragging her sister towards the registers. I followed them, knowing that today was our least busy day of the week, and I was probably one of the only people here.

"Hi," I said, opening one of the spots, "Can I help you purchase an item?"

Kristyn laughed, "Give him the card, Kyara"

"So, your name's Kyara?" I asked; she rolled her eyes.

"Just swipe the card, moron,"

"What a nice way to be to someone, I really feel like we could be the best of friends." I replied using my touch of sarcasm.

I bagged they're purchase, the grabbed both of they're arms, and started dragging them towards the doors.

"Here, I'll take you home," I said. Hoping to sound cheerful and charming, "You guys shouldn't go home by yourself at this time," It was ten o'clock, but whatever, I needed to get them to the Cullens' house.

"What the hell?" asked Kyara.

"Just come with me, I need to talk to you two,"

I glanced back as the two shared a look. They both sighed and went along with me.

We reached my car, I got in the drivers seat, and they got in the back. The car was silent for a few minutes as I drove out of the parking lot. Finally, Kyara spoke.

"So, you know what we are. What are you?" she looked at me, awaiting my reply.

At the moment, I was to bored to try to play my games with the twins, so I just gave them the straight answer, "Werewolf."

A sharp gasp came from the back. I turned to see a frantic looking Kristyn trying to hold back Kyara. Her dark sunglasses had slipped from her face, and her ruby red eyes were lit with a strange fire.

"Did she forget to take her meds today?" I asked, turning back to the road. Behind me, I heard a distinct growl. Probably from Kyara.

"Uh…I don't think she wants me to talk about it. We—she had a bad experience with a werewolf when we were in New York." Replied Kristyn.

I glanced back to see Kristyn almost strangling her twin to keep her from attacking me. "Oh, I'm not one of _them_. The _real_ werewolves I mean. I'm just a shifter. I change forms at will." I knew it was stupid, irresponsible, and completely dangerous of me to say that, but it seemed to have calmed Kyara down. At least she didn't look like she wanted to bite my head off.

That was an improvement.

We turned down a tree lined drive. "So," I asked, "You guys been hunting on the rez and or surrounding area including Forks?"

"So what if we have?" replied Kyara icily.

"Well, lets just say you're going to be talking to someone very important in that aspect of the treaty in a few minutes."

"Huh?" asked Kristyn at the same time as Kyara hissed, "Frick!" That was when the two back doors flew open and the twin vampires were pulled out. I couldn't help myself from wondering if Kyara and Kristyn would become part of the Cullen's clan thing they had going on. Kyara was if not an enemy, at least a person I could provoke for fun from time to time.

And, well, she seemed pretty cool okay?

**A/N: Super depressed at the moment! Yay! No VampireGirl1313 (if you're reading this) it's not all because of you. I've decided that I'm either going to be an dark elf for Halloween, or something else…I'm not really sure, but yeah…G'night.**


End file.
